


Oh Officer~

by orphan_account



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, Other, Rare Pairings, Trans Glanni, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, oh yeah its the rarepair guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glanni and Officer Obtuse fuck...that's it.





	Oh Officer~

"Oh Officer Obtuse, I'm so glad you decided to _come_."

Obtuse stood at the door, face flushed red at the sight before him; Riki Rikki, pants-less, fingering his own pink tightness.

"Uh...is there something you...needed...?" he asked, closing the door behind him and taking off his officer hat.

"Mmmm...yes...come here..."

 

* * *

 Teeth gently grated against Obtuse's foreskin, making him groan and twitch. His cock was slid deep into hot slickness, making his eyes cross. Glanni giggled at this and sucked hard at the tip, making the officer squirm and whine, running his fingers through Glanni's dark hair.

"Oh Riki," the officer moaned "Oh Riki please it feels so-too-almost too good."

Glanni continued to bob his head, feeling the wet head hit the back of his throat. He gagged a bit at first, but quickly got into a rhythm, one that Obtuse seemed to sing to with his noises of approval. Glanni felt a throb and pulled the cock out of his mouth before feeling glob of hot cum hit his face. Obtuse felt his orgasm sweep through him like a wave, beating against his skull and making him squeeze his eyes shut.

"Now," Glanni said, leaning back and spreading his legs "Take me for a ride Mr.Officer."

"A-are you sure?" he asked, looking at the throbbing pink before him. "No condom?"

"Honey, if you're worried about me getting pregnant, these tubes are tied."

Obtuse gulped before sliding his dick slowly in, eliciting moans from the man beneath him. He began to pump in and out slowly. Glanni was loud, moaning and digging his nails into the bedsheets.

"Oh God!" he screamed as Obtuse rammed into him harder and faster. "Oh fucking God I'm gonna explode! Harder officer fuck me harder!"

* * *

 

"Do you hear that?" Bessie asked, holding her hand to the phone and looking at the Mayor.

"Oh my." he simply replied. 

* * *

 

Glanni's whole body shook as he rode out his orgasm before feeling himself get filled up with more of the police officer's hot seed. He smiled, resting his head back and feeling Obtuse rest his face in the crook of his neck.

"Wow." Obtuse sighed. "Nevermind about moving your car; you can park it wherever you want." 

 


End file.
